The invention relates to an independent suspension having a plurality of wheel-control links, with an upper link being a transverse or diagonal link and with the surface spanned by the joint points of the upper transverse or diagonal link intersecting, at least in regions, a gas or hydraulic spring arrangement which suspends the wheel.
German patent document DE 10 2004 003 395 A1 discloses an independent suspension which comprises two wheel-control transverse links and a wheel-supporting air spring strut. A hose-type rolling bellows of the air spring strut is substantially surrounded by the upper transverse link. The upper transverse link and an upper support mount of the air spring strut are mounted separately on the vehicle body.
One object of the present invention is to provide an independent suspension having upper transverse or diagonal links, in which a mounting arrangement of the upper transverse or diagonal link is supported on the vehicle body, on a subframe or on an assembly frame, is of dimensionally rigid design, and is easy to assemble and service.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an independent suspension, without any change to the installation space of the axle.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the independent suspension according to the invention, in which the gas or hydropneumatic spring arrangement has a bellows arranged between a dimensionally rigid head plate and a rolling piston. The head plate is rigidly arranged on the vehicle body, on an assembly frame or on a subframe. The vehicle-body-side joints of the upper transverse or diagonal link are supported on the head plate.
According to the invention a gas or hydropneumatic spring arrangement for an independent suspension is varied such that parts of it can assume wheel-control and wheel-supporting functions. If, for example, a gas spring damper strut is used as a gas spring arrangement, the size and shape of the head plate of the gas spring damper strut are designed as part of the supporting structure of the upper link mount. In addition, the head plate holds the upper damper mount, so that an additional chassis support point on the vehicle body is unnecessary.
Among other advantages, the integration of the gas or hydropneumatic spring arrangement into the support structure of the chassis suspension achieves both a weight saving and a reduction in installation space.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.